Russian Federation
The Russian Federation is one of the superpowers on Earth and one of the three factions in EndWar. Russia is the largest country on the planet. History The history of what is today Russia began in the IXth century AD in the city of Staraya Ladoga which was founded by the Rusy ("fair-haired"). Inviting a Viking prince named Ryurik as a compromise monarch in 862, Russia began its rise to the position of an early Medieval superpower and an ally of the Eastern Roman (Byzantine) Empire. However, like Charlemagne's empire in Western Europe, Russia was split into tiny feudal states; this was soon followed by a second wave of Mongol expansion obliterating the Russian south while the Northern Crusades targeted the merchant city-state of Novgorod. Russia's return to prominence began with the fracture and decline of the Mongol empire, with the new seat of power emerging in Moscow and the dukes of Moscow eventually becoming absolute monarchs and adopting the title "Tsar", a derivative from the Roman title "Caesar". However, it wasn't before the early XVIIIth century when the Tsardom of Russia managed to fight its way back into superpower status, restyling itself as the Russian Empire under Peter the Great. Unlike the European monarchies, the Russian Empire remained dependent on the nobility propped up by slave-like labor of serfs; attempts at reform into a constitutional monarchy by Alexander II, enshrined as Alexander the Liberator, were cut short by the rise of political terrorism, freezing the country in an increasingly dysfunctional state of affair that fell apart from the stress of the First World War, leading to a bread riot turning into a revolution that overthrew the Tsars. In the ensuing chaos, a more totalitarian group of communists known as the Bolsheviks, led by Vladimir Lenin, were able to depose the Provisional Government by armed force. In the subsequent civil war, the Red Army took over all but a few dissenting western principalities of the Empire such as Poland, installing Bolshevik governments that formed the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics in 1922. A totalitarian "dictatorship of the proletariat" (in actuality, the Party's General Secretary) USSR openly claimed that it would "forcefully export revolution" (id est conquer the world) and drove Bolshevik movements worldwide to take more drastic and violent steps, resulting in highly mixed relations with the rest of said world. This led to the Soviets aligning with the other pariah state of post-WWI Europe - Germany; even when the Weimar Republic was replaced by the rabidly anti-Communist national socialists under Adolf Hitler, the Soviet Union's attempts to ally with the former Entente failed, resulting in USSR entering World War Two on Germany's side. However, the Soviet-German alliance imploded in 1941, resulting in a titanic conflict that took over 30 million lives of both sides. Although starting with 1941 USSR entered an alliance of convenience with the Western Allies, as early as 1943 both sides began to plot to limit the other's post-war influence; after the surrender of Axis states in 1945, the rivalry with the West returned in full force, and both the Soviet Union and the United States forged alliances in Europe - the North Atlantic Treaty Organisation (NATO) and the Treaty of Friendship, Co-operation, and Mutual Assistance (Warsaw Pact) - as well as elsewhere throughout the world, vying for influence, sowing dissent, fighting proxy wars, attempting to one-up each other in military production, and space exploration. However, the Soviet Union had a low start as a country devastated by WWII, and the centrally planned economy proscribed by Marxism-Leninism was rigid, inefficient and very bad at providing adequate consumer products; with up to 70% of the economy committed to the arms race with the West, the level of life suffered, while the leadership went from Stalin's tyranny and mass terror to stagnation and failed reforms. The local administrations exploited the growing nationalism of the Republics and, in accordance with a seemingly decorative Statute 27 of the Constitution, they began to proclaim independence, including the Russian Soviet Federal Socialist Republic. Post-Soviet Union The independence from the USSR and the proclamation of the end of the Cold War, democracy, actual freedom of speech and the free market was met with hope that the adoption of American values would lead to an American-like level of life. However, the results are instead encapsulated in a Russian joke "Everything they told us about communism was a lie; everything they used to tell us about capitalism turned out to be true" and the euphemism "shitocracy" ("дерьмократия"). The policy of radical liberalization down the path of "shock therapy" resulted in a massive drop in the level of life and violent deindustrialization; the democratic process went down the path of demagogy and populism, while the attempts to curry favor with the US seemed too similar to an unconditional surrender. Starting with NATO intervention in Yugoslavia, Russian foreign policy shifted from obedience and damage control to countering the perceived unipolar world being built by the United States; in Yugoslavia, Russian and NATO peacekeeping contingents were rivaled for influence in the Balkans and came close to exchanging fire. Domestically, this was perceived as a return to an independent foreign policy, while radical liberals were supplanted by charismatic authoritarians focused on populist issues such as workers not being paid a penny for multiple successive years; at the same time, the rising prices of hydrocarbons provided the economy with much-needed petrodollars and stimulating growth. As a result, Russia entered the XXIst century with an oil-dependent economy, increasingly authoritarian leadership founded on popular support, a philosophy of confrontation with the global hegemony of the USA, and the perception that the status of the superpower entitles one to ignore international law. 21st Century The destruction throughout the Middle East in 2016 resulted in the Russian economy skyrocketing. Now flooded in oil tax revenues, the Russian government chose to expand its military beyond Cold War levels. Such build-up is considered justified by the Russians given the incredible mineral riches Russia possesses; the Russians consider an American-European alliance (such as NATO) an inherent threat its existence, and the creation of the European Federation is dubious in the light of the two historical invasions of Russia by united European forces under Napoleon in 1812 and Hitler in 1941. Russian has independently built its own equivalent of the Space-Land-Air-Missile Shield. Annexed territories In 2018, some nations of Europe were too weak to join the European Federation, like Moldova, Ukraine (which is the location of Russia's initial capital Kiev), and some of the Balkan states. With their governments deeply dysfunctional, Russia managed to include them in its zone of influence and de-facto annexed them, possibly in continuance of its efforts to create Eurasian economic integration groups and its peacekeeping deployments throughout the former Soviet Union. After the war started, Russia also annexed the anarchical territories in the Balkans and occupied EF-owned Scandinavia. Population Russia's population is estimated at 141 million, with most of the population in the western area of the country nearest to the European borders. Few Russians live in the Siberian region. The population is diverse, with ethnic Russians still the majority, followed by Ukrainians and Tatars. Military The Russian military of the 20th Century was at times known as the Workers' and Peasants' Red Army or the Soviet Army, replacing the earlier Russian Imperial military. The Red Army was primarily the creation of Leon Trotsky and Felix Dzerzhinsky (also known as "Iron Felix"). Initially it had the three classical branches of service, the Army (Ground Troops), the Army and the Navy, with the Airborne, Ballistic Missle troops and Space Troops eventually becoming independent arms. Additionally the Soviet intelligence services (KGB and GRU) operated their own paramilitary forces, called Spetsnaz; the Ministry of the Interior also maintains paramilitary police units. The Russian Army post-1991 maintained many of the old Soviet practices, though it suffered deep budget cuts, morale problems, and outdated equipment, with futile efforts to modernize and adapt to the evolving situation and technological and tactical developments; it saw numerous military and peacekeeping actions throughout the former Soviet Union. This remained largely the case until the 2016 reforms. The composition of the post-2016 military is unknown beyond the Spetsnaz Guard Brigades; the regular army, however, is armed with AK-74 assault rifles and basic steel helmets; they appear to wear little armour, however the armour may be worn underneath their clothing, like Spetsnaz. The russian navy is is only breifly mentioned and its composition is largely unknown. It did contain at least one supercarrier; the Yurargo which was destroyed in the eighth week of war (allong with several escorts) by American airstrikes and the Rods of God. As of 2011, roughly 50% of the personell is pooled via one-year-long conscription of able-bodied men between 18 and 28 without a university degree. Those that did not get the equivalent of ROTC while getting their degree have to serve two years as Junior Lieutenants; medical and linguistic experts are commissioned as reserve officers regardless of gender. Evasion is punishable by jailtime, followed by serving out the term. It is still possible via medical discharge, or thanks to rampant corruption in the mostly-civilian "military comissariats". Current Composition and Branches of Service *Russian Federation Ground Troops (Сухопутные Войска, СВ) *Russian Federation Air Force (Военно-Воздушные Силы, ВВС) *Russian Federation Navy (Военно-Морской Флот, ВМФ) *Spetsnaz Guard Brigades *Airborne troops (Воздушно-Десантные Войска, ВДВ) *Strategic-purpose missile troops (Ракетные Войска Стратегического Назначения, РВСН)(likely abolished) *Russian Space Troops (космические войска) Political Head of SGB - Sergei Izotov President and head of state - Vsevlod Vsevolodovich Kapalkin Terrorist activities Ever since the time of Nikita Kruschev Russian intelligence has been involved with promoting rebellion through the use of terrorist tactics and clandestine support of insurgent groups. The strategy was not fully realized until 1967 when Yuri Andropov became head of the KGB. Most recently Russian intelligence allegedly established "The Forgotten Army " and provided it with modern weapons, but when their attacks were not weakening it's enemies, it infected a EF laser sattelite, so it would fire at the ''Freedom Star'''' ''shuttle, Freedom 4, so the US would declare war on the EF, which was a complete success. World War III Depending on how well you do in the war, Russia can become the victorious faction, or it will be defeated in the war. General Sergei Izotov will be pleased about Russia's victory, or he will be disappointed that the motherland has lost the war. (Russia Victory) "Colonel, the motherland is the victor of yet another great patriotic war. Not that this is a big surprise, but still it is a massive event. We have set our place at our head of the table, and it is a table with just one chair. The earth is so stingy it will support only one global power now. The others will slide off into extinction like ancient civilizations no one has heard of. Relish this victory and the dawn of a new Russian era you helped achieve." (U.S.A. Victory) “Colonel, we must face hard facts. The Americans have won this war and Russia is dead. If an obsolete concept of duty requires you to surrender to our invaders, and take chances with their notoriously self-righteous war crime tribunals, that is your choice. I will be heading elsewhere, to a more tropical climate, where men of will can yet carve out their destinies. I will need loyal men with command experience to assist in running my operations. I will need a decision before noon tomorrow. Dosvedanya.” (European Federation Victory) *Needs content* News Reports These are the news reports that will be said during the war. Based on how well Russia is doing in the war some news reports will be more positive, others will be negative. Week 1 (New Commonwealth) "Although insisting it is neutral, The New Commonwealth is agreeing to let European forces occupy and defend uplink sites built in the U.K. and Ireland prior the European Federation‘s founding in 2018." Week 2 (Conscription) "Urging all of Russia to rise up and defend the motherland, President Kapulkin today dissolved all age and gender exemptions for military conscription.” Week 3 (Production) (Russia Winning) “President Kapulkin today celebrated Russian armies manufacturers for exceeding production targets in all sectors." (U.S.A./Europe Winning) “Learning that Russia’s enemies are building military hardware in record amounts, President Kapulkin is urging citizens to prepare for protected hostilities.” Week 4 (Parade) (Russia Winning) “President Kapulkin applauded the might of Russia’s Armed Forces from his viewing stand in Red Square today. Thousands turned out to view spectacle.” (U.S.A./Europe Winning) “Displaying images of recent military parades, President Kapulkin denounced the militarized fascism of Russia’s enemies." Week 5 (Pope) “The pope of the Roman Catholic Church is again urging Europe and America to cease their aggression against Russia…And each other.” Week 6 (Arrests) (Russia Losing) “Terrorist, Golgo 14 has been apprehended. The extranet hacker has been given the death penalty for charges of sedition and attempted murder.” (Europe Losing) “Europe continues to round up dissidents opposed to their war of aggression. The latest victim, peace activist and hacker, Paix Joueur.” (U.S.A. Losing) "America continues to round up dissidents opposed to their war of aggression. The latest victim, peace activist and hacker, NoWarMan." Week 7 (Casualties) (Russia Losing) "President Kapulkin is characterizing last weeks casualty figures as misleading, for their failure to factor in the vastly superior kill ratio of Russia’s soldiers.” (U.S.A./Europe Losing) “A recent report shows that our enemies are paying a heavy cost to make war on our motherland.” Week 8 (Naval Strike) (Russia Losing) "Sabotage of missile defense systems is being blamed for the destruction the RSS Uyanask, supercarrier and three escort ships." (Europe Losing) "The European supercarrier Jean d’arc II and several escort ships were destroyed today by massive strikes.” (U.S.A. Losing) “The American supercarrier, George Bush, and several escort ships were destroyed earlier today by massive airstrikes.” Week 9 (Israel) "Citing that Israel has no desire to prolong the current war, Prime Minister, Yosi Elan, today announced the suspension of all military hardware sales to foreign powers." Week 10 (Protests) (Russia Losing) "President Kapulkin is promising in immediate crack down on the foreign agitators responsible for recent anti-Russian protests. ‘It is possible we have we have been too lenient’ he said. ‘But no longer.’” (Europe Losing) “Thousands of European citizens filled the streets to protest the unwinnability of their governments war on Russia.” (U.S.A. Losing) “Thousands of American citizens have filled the streets of major cities to protest the unwinnability of their government's war on Russia." Week 11 (Equatorial Drought) "The equatorial drought is getting worse. Tens of thousands of climate refugees are being turned away from overcrowded camps in South America, Africa, and India." Week 12 (Assassination Attempt) (Russia Losing) "President Kapulkin, has escaped an assassination attempt in Moscow without serious injury. The plot appears to have been carried out by foreign agents.” (Europe Losing) “European President Natalie Perreau has nearly escaped assassination by civilians opposed to the war.” (U.S.A. Losing) “American President, David Becerra, has narrowly escaped assassination. The car bomb attack was likely executed by citizens opposed to his Warhawk policies.” Week 13 (Super Typhoon) “The death toll from South China Sea’s super typhoons, Sepat and Lympha, has exceeded 300,000 and is still risking." Week 14 (Uprising) (Russia Losing) "Heavy fighting continues in the streets of Astana, following yesterday’s surprise attacks by terrorist insurgents. President Kapulkin assured the public that Russian forces are winning the battle and that petroleum resources would remain secure.” (Europe Losing) “European forces are engaged in heavy fighting in the capitals of Libya and Nigeria. The heavily armed uprisings have cut them off guard.” (U.S.A. Losing) “American forces are engaged in heavy fighting in the capital of Venezuela where a heavily armed uprising has caught them off guard." Week 15 (Forest Fires) "With the global heatwave showing no signs of letting up, forest fires burn unchecked in the Amazon and the American west." Week 16 (Riot Suppression) (Russia Losing) "Unruly mobs, agitated by enemy agents, rioted in several Russian cities, requiring the deployment of technical police and regular army units to restore order." (Europe Losing) “European police and military units have been ordered to crush rioting by thousands of their own citizens opposed to making war on Russia.” (U.S.A. Losing) “American police and military units are responding with an iron fist to rioting by thousands of their own citizens opposed to making war on Russia.” Week 17 (Medical Quarantine) "Calling Influenza M quarantine measures only partially successful, President Kapulkin is recommending that citizens stay indoors to minimize exposure and keep the streets clear." Week 18 (Flooding) “Another section of the Antarctic ice shelf has collapsed, bringing the year's total rise in sea level to 1.6 cm." Week 19 (Food Stores) "President Kapulkin is denying rumors of food shortages, saying chief of agriculture, Alexandr Polyakov, has guaranteed that food stores will last the winter and beyond." Week 20 (Nuclear Detonation) (Russia Losing) "The death toll from this morning's detonation of a 15 kiloton nuclear device in St. Petersburg is expected to number in the tens of thousands." (Europe Losing) "The death toll from this morning's detonation of a 15 kiloton nuclear device in Rome's city center is expected to number in the tens of thousands." (U.S.A. Losing) "The death toll from this morning's rush hour detonation of a 15 kiloton nuclear device in Los Angeles is expected to number in the tens of thousands." Week 21 (Military Barricades) "President Kapulkin is explaining his decision to invoke martial law as necessary to expedite food distributions and that it will also contain the spread of Influenza M. Week 22 (Citizen Lines) “A friendly reminder that curfew hours are strictly enforced in all territories administered by the Russian government.” Week 23 (Shut Down) “SL 1 News will temporarily suspend broadcasts to address technical issues. Official government channels will continue to provide viewers with important news information. Thank you." Category:Russian Federation